


Mine!

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran is tired of Kieren being constantly flirted with, and sets out to remind his lover just who exactly he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme:
> 
> _It occurred to me that m!Mahariel lived in a really insular little community before becoming a warden so he knows very little about human flirtation and has never been propositioned before. Then along comes Denerim which has all its unsavory characters and seedy spots._
> 
> _So what I want to see is an oblivious m!Mahariel wandering through Denerim, oblivious to all the attention he's getting from humans while Zevran has to fend them off for him. And then said assassin whisking his poor little Dalish elf off for some possessive sexing so people know who he belongs to._

Zevran was very quickly losing his patience. He was coming dangerously close to using his daggers on someone, thought he hadn’t quite decided who. He had also come to the conclusion that he hated Denerim with a passion. Both feelings were the direct result of his Warden, though he could hardly blame Kieren. It was just that the Dalish elf had no idea of the impact he had on others.

He was despairing of them being able to go anywhere in the city without encountering someone interested in the Warden. He could hardly blame them—Kieren was an incredibly attractive man. The trouble was that he had little experience with flirtation apart from the playful remarks Zevran had made when they were first getting to know each other. The Dalish were a rather serious people, and the concept of flirting was foreign to them.

So, apparently, was obeying directions. Zevran had specifically told Kieren to stick close to him; Denerim was the largest city in Ferelden, and the most dangerous as well. Not that Zevran was worried for Kieren’s safety, but the man had an annoying tendency to not pay attention to the things around him. Or at least not pay attention to the important things, such as the two pickpockets Zevran had already diverted him from.

Currently Kieren was browsing the stalls in the Market District. Correction: currently Kieren was speaking to a woman wearing a dress that just barely covered the more intimate parts of her voluminous body. Rolling his eyes, Zevran strode over to the Warden, taking him by the elbow and leading him away from the woman whose chest rivaled Wynne’s ample bosom. “He is not interested,” he snapped at her as he led Kieren away.

He frog-marched Kieren over to the other side of the Square before stopping him. “Warden,” he said sharply, placing his hands on Kieren’s shoulders, “Do you wish to tell me why, exactly, you are conversing with whores? Have I suddenly become uninteresting to you, hmm?”

Kieren’s jaw dropped comically as he craned his head to where the prostitute was standing. “ _She_ was a…really?” He seemed to be studying her. “Huh. I thought they’d look different than that.”

Zevran sighed in exasperation. “Just who exactly did you think she was?” he said in a calmer tone of voice.

Kieren shrugged. “How should I know? She just came up and asked me if I was interested in some entertainment.”

“And you thought she meant…?”

“Some sort of tavern maybe? I’ve no idea what shems do for fun.”

“Humans do many different things for entertainment, but the kind that lovely woman was offering would lighten your purse,” Zevran looked at the woman again and took in her worn clothing and tired expression, “though probably not by very much.”

Kieren’s face flushed a little. “Sorry,” he murmured, smiling bashfully.

Zevran couldn’t help but smile at Kieren’s naivety. The Warden was extremely intelligent in many aspects, but being in Denerim was revealing that there were so many things he was inexperienced about—dealing with humans foremost among them.

“Ah, there is no harm done, My Warden,” he grinned playfully, “I will forgive you—this time.”

Kieren laughed. “And next time?”

Zevran leaned in to nip at the lobe of Kieren’s ear. “I shall have to think of a suitable punishment.”

Kieren flushed again, though not from embarrassment this time. “Right. We should, um…we should get going.”

“As you wish.” Zevran followed Kieren toward where the others were waiting, his mood somewhat improved.

Zevran’s good mood did not last long. They had come to Denerim to seek out Brother Genitivi to get help finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. After being turned away by his assistant however, Kieren decided that this would be a good opportunity to earn some extra coin by doing odd jobs around the city.

More travel around the city, of course, meant more encounters with humans who found Kieren as attractive as Zevran did. He knew a big part of it was the uniqueness of the Dalish Elf. The only elves in Denerim were those from the Alienage—an area rampant with crime and poverty. Most of the elves living there had an aura of meekness about them, a result of constantly being beaten down—both verbally and physically—by the humans they encountered.

Kieren was as different from them as night and day. He was confident, relaxed, and usually good-humored. He had a strength that was not only physical, but mental as well. Zevran was sure the Dalish elf fascinated the humans to no end.

Which made Zevran’s job of protecting the Warden extremely difficult. Most of the men and women did no more than offer welcoming smiles and a suggestive word or two, all of which sailed right over Kieren’s head. A few were more bold. One woman in the Wonders of Thedas shop—a place that Zevran was disappointed to find out was _not_ in fact a high-class brothel—went so far as to pinch Kieren’s backside. Admittedly it was a little humorous to see the look of shock on Kieren’s face, but when she leaned in close to Kieren as if to whisper something in his ear, Zevran whisked him out of the shop on the pretense that everything there was vastly over-priced.

What troubled Zevran most of all was his reaction to all of this. What did it matter to him if others propositioned Kieren, and why did the thought that Kieren might take one or more of them up on their offers bother him so much?

Zevran had never seen the point of monogamy. Even when he had been with Rinna he had still spent the occasional night with Taliesen. And he never once wondered whether or not she was sharing someone else’s bed on the nights they were not together. It would not have bothered him if she had.

He paused a moment at that thought. He examined it from all angles to see if it was really true, and was surprised to find that it was. As much as he had cared about Rinna—and he _had_ cared for her—he would not have minded if she had bedded a dozen men while they were together. Something inside of him had changed. It had started after Rinna’s death, of course, but Kieren had changed him as well, though in what ways he was still unsure.

The Gnawed Noble tavern was the place that truly tested Zevran’s waning patience. A fairly well-to-do establishment, it seemed obvious that it was a favorite hunting ground for bored young Fereldan nobles. And for many of the sons and daughters of various nobles bedding an elf—which was most certainly frowned upon in the upper echelons of society—had a certain appeal, especially if the elf was as attractive as Kieren.

Kieren was standing at the bar, waiting to order drinks for himself and the other members of their party when an admittedly good-looking human man approached the elf. Zevran couldn’t make out exactly what was being said, but it was obvious by the man’s demeanor that he was making advances on Kieren.

To his credit Kieren didn’t seem to realize what was going on. He was smiling at the young man, but didn’t seem to be returning his advances. However, Zevran was not about to give the human a chance to make his interest more obvious.

Zevran walked up behind Kieren and casually placed an arm around the other elf’s waist. “Is everything alright, my Warden?” he asked, placing just a hint of emphasis on the word ‘my’.

“Fine,” Kieren answered bemusedly, “why, is something wrong?”

Zevran tightened his arm and nuzzled Kieren’s neck, all the time looking straight at the young nobleman. “Not at all,” he replied, “I was merely wondering what was taking so long with the drinks?”

The nobleman glared at Zevran, obviously not happy at the interruption. “Ah, that would be my fault I’m afraid,” he said with an insincere smile, “I was boring your friend with details of my father’s vaste estate.”

Kieren laughed, “It wasn’t boring really, I—“

Zevran cut him off, “Perhaps not, but I am sure he needs to get back to his friends, as they _do_ seem to be bored,” he nodded toward a table in the back of the room where a few other men were seated, watching this exchange with interest.

“Indeed,” the nobleman said. He turned back to Kieren. “Perhaps I’ll see you again,” he said before walking off, glaring once again at Zevran.

“What’s gotten into you?” Kieren turned around and faced Zevran, a slight scowl on his face.

Zevran raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, for starters, you _never_ show affection in public,” Kieren looked pointedly at Zevran’s arm still wrapped around his waist even though he had turned around. “And don’t you think you were a little harsh with that guy? It’s not like he was doing anything.”

Zevran snorted at that. “Oh, he was doing plenty, my Warden, trust me.” At the uncomprehending look on Kieren’s face he elaborated. “He was flirting with you, quite shamelessly I might add.”

Kieren let out a snort of laughter. “No he wasn’t,” he shook his head, smiling.

Zevran was nonplussed.“And how can you be so sure of that?”

“Because you’re here, obviously.” He noticed Zevran’s look of confusion. “Zev, even if that shem was attracted to elves, and I don’t see why you think he is, there is no way he would want me instead of you.”

Zevran studied Kieren’s face, and found only openness and honesty there; Kieren really did believe that he wasn’t as attractive as Zevran. Why that was, Zevran had absolutely no idea. He had been telling the truth when he once told Kieren that he was the type to stoke the lust in both men and women alike. The idea that Kieren didn’t realize that baffled him.

Kieren was still studying him. “Zev,” he said hesitantly, “you’re not…jealous, are you?”

This time it was Zevran’s time to snort with laughter. “Of course not,” he lied smoothly, “I am simply trying to keep you out of trouble.”

Kieren tipped his head to one side, but didn’t comment—for which Zevran was grateful. He was getting a headache from trying to figure out exactly why he was feeling so possessive, and he had no desire to continue this topic of discussion.

“Come on,” Zevran said, “let us forget the drink and just get on with our errands.”

Kieren relented, gesturing to Alistair and Wynne that they were leaving. Zevran draped his arm over Kieren’s shoulder as they walked towards the door. Looking back over his shoulder he cast a smug smile at the young noble who was watching them intently.

oOoOo

The rest of the afternoon passed without event. Kieren split them up into two groups in order to get their errands done more quickly—Kieren and Alistair went to take care of a couple of jobs they had picked up, and Wynne and Zevran set off for the Market Square again to restock their supplies. Wynne didn’t seem very happy about their pairing, but Zevran didn’t mind as irritating her had become one of his favorite pastimes.

Zevran was actually grateful for some time apart from Kieren. His mind was still reeling from the accusation the other elf had made, and his reaction to it. _Jealous!_ But he _was_ jealous, of course, and that was the problem.

Months ago he had asked Kieren what he planned to do with Zevran after their quest was over. Kieren’s response had been surprising, to say the least. After making a joke about ravishing Zevran in celebration, Kieren had freed him from his oath and had asked— _asked_ —Zevran to stay. It was the first time anyone had given Zevran the opportunity to choose his own fate. It had seemed inconsequential at the time, but Zevran realized now that that was when he had truly formed an attachment to the Warden.

Zevran had no idea if there was to be any kind of future for them, but more and more he found himself hoping that perhaps there might be. Regardless of where they wound up, Zevran decided that he wanted Kieren to himself, for however long or short a time they would be together. He didn’t want to share his Warden with anyone else.

The real question was whether or not Kieren felt the same. There had been that memorable night in Orzammar where Kieren had claimed Zevran as his own, but Zevran knew that was simply Kieren’s way of expressing that he wanted to be in control that night. There hadn’t been any underlying intent when Kieren had growled _you’re mine_ , it was just that he had no other words to describe what he wanted.

Zevran was uncertain whether Kieren would take up another’s offer of companionship. Admittedly he had shrugged off Leliana’s advances, but Zevran was fairly certain it was because Kieren didn’t fancy women. But if Kieren realized another man was interested in him, what would he do? Zevran shook his head in frustration—it shouldn’t matter to him. He focused on the shopping he had to do, pushing these confusing thoughts to the back of his mind, at least for the time being.

They had agreed to meet up near the Chantry when they were finished with their tasks, and it was there that Wynne and Zevran were now headed. Wynne immediately headed off toward Alistair when they saw him, most likely relieved to get away from Zevran’s constant remarks about her bosom. Zevran looked around for Kieren, but couldn’t see him.

He did, however, see the nobleman that had been so interested in Kieren in the Gnawed Noble. He was facing the wall of the Chantry and when Zevran got closer he realized that Kieren was leaning against it, framed on either side by the nobleman’s arms. Zevran couldn’t read the look on Kieren’s face, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Kieren hadn’t pushed the other man away.

Seeing red, Zevran marched over and brusquely shoved the noble aside. Grabbing Kieren’s arm he pulled him around the corner into a nearby alley. “Zev—” Kieren began, but was cut off by Zevran’s lips crushing against his own. Zevran pushed him against the wall, biting at the other elf’s lower lip. He was being rougher than usual, he knew, but the adrenaline was singing through him now, and the only thought in his mind was that he wanted to lay claim to Kieren, show him that he belonged to Zevran alone.

Releasing his lips, Zevran spun Kieren so that he was facing the wall. He leaned in close so that their bodies were pressed together and began nipping at the tip of Kieren’s ear, causing the other elf to moan lowly. His tongue ran along the shell of Kieren’s ear before slowly dragging the lobe through his teeth.

Zevran reached around and unlaced Kieren’s breeches, grasping his cock as soon as they were sufficiently loosened.

“Zev!” Kieren gasped, “There’s too many people around…someone’s—” he moaned as Zevran began to stroke him, “—someone’s going to see us.”

Zevran chuckled darkly, “You are lucky I am giving us this much privacy, my Warden,” he grasped Kieren’s hip with his other hand and thrust his pelvis against Kieren’s backside, “I was tempted to put you on your knees right there with everyone watching.”

Zevran did not miss the harsh gasp that Kieren let out, nor the slight twitch in the other elf’s cock. He grinned evilly. “Would you like that, _amore_?” It was a word he had never used with Kieren before, but it felt right to do so now. “The market is busy now, yes? Would you like it if I took you, right there in front of all those people?”

He pushed at Kieren’s breeches until they were down around his ankles. He lifted up the straps of Kieren’s leather skirt and tucked them under his weapons harness. Still stroking his cock Zevran began rubbing his ass, his finger slipping between the cleft of his cheeks and stroking teasingly at the pucker of skin at his entrance.

“I would have you on your knees,” Zevran continued, “thrusting my cock into you over and over again while everyone watched us and listened to your cries of pleasure.” Kieren gasped as Zevran’s finger breached his entrance. “Is that what you want, hmm?”

Kieren let out a shaky laugh, “Of-of course not!” But his body told a different story as he thrust his hips backwards, urging Zevran’s finger deeper.

“Somehow I do not think you are being honest with me.” Zevran released his hold on Kieren’s cock and removed his finger from his entrance at the same time, chuckling at Kieren’s cry of frustration. “But perhaps we will save that for another time, _amore._ Right now I want you all to myself.” He fumbled in his pack for the oil he kept there, pushing his smallclothes down and releasing his own aching hardness.

He drizzled some oil onto his fingers and pressed two of the digits into Kieren’s entrance. He drank in Kieren’s moans of pleasure as he thrust his fingers in and out, delighted that Kieren was making no attempt to keep quiet despite the fact that they could be discovered at any moment.

Unable to hold himself back any longer Zevran removed his fingers and used more of the oil to coat his cock, making sure it was thoroughly lubricated before slowly pushing inside of Kieren. Hands braced against the wall, Kieren pushed his ass out, encouraging Zevran to push himself deeper inside.

Once fully seated inside, Zevran paused, feeling the tremors running through Kieren’s body. He brushed his lips against Kieren’s ear. “You are mine _amore_ ,” he whispered gruffly, “never forget that.” He slowly pulled out, before pushing back in, setting an agonizingly slow pace.

“Zev,” Kieren moaned, “Zev, _please, more_.” He pushed his ass back even farther, trying to urge Zevran into a faster pace.

Continuing his slow thrusts, Zevran reached around and lightly grasped Kieren’s cock. “You want more, do you?”

“Ye-yes,” Kieren gasped, “please Zev, _faster._ ”

Zevran began stroking Kieren in time with his slow thrusts. “Then say it, _amore_.”

Kieren moaned, louder this time. “ _Say it_.” Zevran nipped hard at the tip of Kieren’s ear.

“I-I’m yours Zev, yours,” Kieren groaned,  “ _please_!”

_“Mine!_ ” Zevran growled, and began thrusting in earnest. He pounded into Kieren faster and faster, pumping the other elf’s cock harshly. He wouldn’t last long, he knew, and his thrusts became erratic as he felt himself nearing the edge.

Kieren’s moans turned into breathy whines as he neared his own climax, finally howling out Zevran’s name before spilling into his hand. Zevran continued thrusting into Kieren’s ass, white sparks cracking in front of his eyes. He bit down on Kieren’s neck as he finally came inside him, his orgasm blindingly hard.

He slumped against Kieren as both of them gasped for breath, neither of them able to move for several minutes. Finally Kieren turned around and wrapped his arms around Zevran’s waist, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Yours huh?” Kieren murmured, a smile on his face.

Zevran returned the smile. “Mine,” he agreed, kissing him warmly. _Always_.

  



End file.
